Mi Dulce Cena
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: una plaga obliga al príncipe Gumball a hacer un trato con el rey de los vampiros, un joven extravagante e impredecible, el dulce príncipe aceptara los términos de ese trato? podrá Marshall Lee acabar con esa plaga?
1. Cacería

Hola, después de ver el capítulo, buscar las mini historietas y chutarme mil veces la canción Marshall Lee, al fin me decidí a hacer un fanfic, y aunque quería que fuera un one-shot, la historia creció y creció, n.n asi que espero les guste

Owo niian sin más preámbulos….comenzamos! w

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Título: Mi Dulce Cena**

**Serie: Hora de Aventura **

**Pareja: Marshall Lee x Gumball**

-así que necesitas mi ayuda?- unas orbes carmesí resplandecían entre las sombras de esa tétrica y lúgubre habitación, matizados mágicamente por la luz del atardecer que se colaba por la ventana.

-sí, eres el único que puede eliminar a esos fantasmas de la Nocheosfera.-

-y que me darás a cambio?- en aquella penumbra se pudo apreciar el brillo maligno de aquellos ojos y una sonrisa enigmática adornada con un par de largos y afilados colmillos. –eh, dulce príncipe?(1)-

El joven monarca sintió una opresión en su pecho. No podía negarlo estaba nervioso y un poco asustado. Pero necesitaba la ayuda de ese oscuro ser, Fionna y Cake estaba fuera del reino, no podía esperar a su retorno.

-yo...te daré lo que quieras…-murmuro con tristeza. –no importa lo que pidas, te lo daré.- miro la oscuridad y sonrió un poco. –no puedo dejar que los habitantes del dulce reino exploten debido al miedo.

-muy bien.— el sonido de una guitarra, no, un bajo; armonizo aquellas palabras, como si estuviera sellando un pacto demoniaco. Aquella delgada y aterradora figura se levantó y el príncipe Gumball sintió un escalofrió que recorría su cuerpo.

-y…como he de pagarte?- pregunto el joven de cabello rosa.

-tu invitas el desayuno.- el joven vampiro murmuro entre dientes, encendió la luz de su sala y subió a su cuarto en búsqueda de algunas herramientas.

-que yo seré el desayuno?- pregunto el príncipe asustado, pero el rey de los vampiros no respondió, estaba con la cabeza metida en el desorden de su armario y no había escuchado nada. –Marshall Lee! Es en serio lo que has dicho?-

-claro que es en serio, es lo menos que puedes darme por mi ayuda.- el pelinegro bajo con su bajo-hacha colgando en su espalda y una bolsa de tela negra en la otra mano. –vamos, démonos prosa, capturemos a esos fantasmas. Tengo hambre-

Aunque asustado por lo que tendría que pagar al terminar con los espectros, el príncipe Gumball siguió a Marshall lee hasta la parte más profunda y oculta del dulce castillo, donde había visto a los fantasmas.

-Tú no te imaginas… lo que te va a pasar.- el joven vampiro comenzó a cantar. –Cuando llegue la hora del té tú, lo sabrás.- y en medio de aquella oscuridad, su melodiosa voz adquiría un matiz tétrico. –veneno y azúcar, hay que celebrar; una dulce muerte, lindo funeral…(2)

-Marshall Lee…esa canción no ayuda.- le susurro el príncipe Gumball tratando de disimular los escalofríos que esa sanción le provocaba, no sabía si la estaba cantando pro que estaba aburrido o… como una advertencia de lo que le pasaría.

-shhh…- el vampiro le callo y le señalo a unos fantasmas que se acercaban imitando la canción que entonara el vampiro minutos atrás. –la música tétrica siempre los atrae.- sonrió con superioridad el joven preparando su bajo-hacha para atrapar a los fantasmas. –tus ojos se nublan y todo vueltas da, muñequita horrenda…este es tu final…

-una dulce muerte, lindo funeral.- corearon los fantasmitas, pequeñas sombras blanquecinas como malvaviscos, rodaron al vampiro cantando llenos de emoción. –una dulce muerte, lindo funeral.- repetían cambiando las entonaciones de su voz para crear un eco casi hipnótico.

Marshall Lee soltó el saco negro, dejando que callera en manos del príncipe del dulce reino y le hizo señales para que los atrapara. El príncipe apenas se estaba preparando cuando el joven de piel azulosa tomo su bajo por el puente y golpeo al primer fantasma que s ele cruzo.

El dulce príncipe apenas pudo atrapar al espectro que cayó como fulminado, como una mosca a la que le das con un periódico.

El vampiro no parecía tener problemas, logro dominar a más de 8 pero entonces, una de esas apariciones sujeto su bajo y lo arranco de sus manos. Al instante aquel joven perdió los estribos y se lanzó contra ese pequeño ser mostrando los colmillos y las garras.

-devuélveme eso, espíritu chocarrero!- grito transformándose de apoco en un espeluznante murciélago. –nadie toca mi bajo!

Pero al ver el imponente semblante de aquel vampiro, el fantasma comenzo a huir, internando se por los pasillo y atravesando paredes con el.

-devuélveme eso!- Marshall Lee no dudo en seguirle segado por la idea de recuperar su instrumento musical.

-Marshall! No te vayas!- el príncipe Gumball miro con preocupación como de las paredes comenzaban a emerger más fantasmas, como si de gotas de agua se trataran. –Ma... Marshall Lee!- el príncipe trato de capturarlos con el saco, pero eran demasiados, más de 20, no podía el solo.

Aquellos espectros se acercaron y le sujetaron, disputándose quien le sujetaba.

-suéltenme! Basta!- el príncipe tenía muchos problemas: él no era un guerrero, ni siquiera un aventurero, era un científico; sus habilidades en combate eran limitadas.

Los espectros se arremolinaron, fundiéndose lentamente hasta formar un enorme pulpo que enredo con sus tentáculos al príncipe y comenzó a apretar, deslizándose por su cuerpo, adentrándose en sus ropas.

-aah!- el príncipe se retorció, aquellos tentáculos dejaban un rastro de ectoplasma verde por doquier que pasaban, incluida la sensible piel del príncipe. –basta esto es asqueroso!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-te atrape!- el vampiro logro atrapar al fantasma y con un movimiento brusco le arrebato la el bajo-hacha. –Ahora pagaras por esto…- sonrió el vampiro empuñando el arma y dejo que el filo de uno de los lados callera y cortara al espectro extinguiéndolo al instante.

Ahora que el joven tenía su instrumento de nuevo, atravesó el piso, buscando regresar con el príncipe Gumball, había recorrido varias habitaciones al tratar de alcanzar a aquel espectro, asique estaba agradecido por no tener que regresar caminado, era mucho más fácil atravesar las paredes.

-hey Gumball, como vas con los espíritus chocarreros?- pregunto el chico mientras atravesaba la pared de aquel recinto flotando con tranquilidad. –oh, por dios!- Pero al ver la sugerente situación en la que estaba el príncipe del dulce reino se sorprendió.

-a...ayúdame…- le suplico el príncipe. Estaba asustado, nervioso y se sentía tan acosado con todos esos tentáculos tocándole sin pudor alguno. Sus mejillas estaba rojas, debido a la falta de aire que estaba sintiendo y la vergüenza que le invadía.

El vampiro no tuvo oportunidad de atacar, aquella aparición le golpeo con uno de sus tentáculos y le lanzo lejos, logrando que se golpeara con la gruesa pared de piedra.

-ma…Marshall Lee…- el príncipe sintió como algunos tentáculos penetraban ya entre sus piernas y comenzaban a tocar lugares inapropiados, arrancando gemidos del pobre príncipe, sin poder hacer más para tratar de proteger su inocencia, el príncipe Gumball cerro sus piernas y tratado a toda costa de impedirles el paso a su intimidad. –aaaah no! Aaah basta!...aaah!-

El vampiro se levantó y se sobo la cabeza tratando de acomodar sus ideas. Aquel golpe le había tomado tan desprevenido que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de hacerse intangible como para evitarlo.

-aguanta dulce príncipe, te salvare de esta alimaña ectoplasmica.- el vampiro se tomó aquella batalla personal, no muchos lograban golpearle y salir ilesos. Se hecho el bajo a la espalda y adoptando la apariencia de un lobo aterrador se lanzo contra la bestia, mordiendo uno de sus tentáculos con tal fuerza que casi se lo arranca.

Aquel fantasma, trato de atrapar al lobo, estaba mas interesado en seguir acosando al joven príncipe Gumball.

-nnh….-su cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse involuntariamente, aquellos tentáculos tocaban zonas muy sensibles de su piel. Sus labios jadeaban sin parar y por más que trataba de huir no podía liberarse. –aah…ahhh…- podía ver como Marshall Lee peleaba afanosamente contra aquel monstruo pero nada podía hacer. Su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas y su vista se nublaba, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo, quizá…quizá solo era la falta de aire lo que le estaba aturdiendo. –Ma...Marshall…-

El vampiro levanto la vista un instante, para asegurarse que el joven pelirrosa estuviera bien, pero le sorprendió lo que aquellos espectros estaban haciendo. El príncipe estaba jadeando con desesperación, con sus labios dulcemente entreabiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-que demonios están haciendo?- aquel no era un comportamiento normal de los fantasmas de la Nocheosfera.

Aquellos tentáculos se retorcían rítmicamente sobre el cuerpo del príncipe, acariciando y estimulando las zonas más sensibles del cuerpo del príncipe, disfrutando los espasmos, los latidos acelerados, el calor de ese cuerpo. Por qué no disfrutaban tanto el ultrajarle, como el percibir la vida misma que escapaba de ese cuerpo.

-aaaah…- sus gemidos se hacían más claros, mas lujuriosos.

-príncipe! No caigas en su juego!- el vampiro peleaba contra varios tentáculos, cortándolos con su bajo y observando como parecían seguir surgiendo más y más. Trataba de no distraerse con la delicada situación del príncipe Gumball, tratando de ignorar esos gemidos lujuriosos que alteraban sus pensamientos. –cómo demonios salieron de la Nocheosfera?-

Aquellos fantasmas sonrieron y un tentáculo se elevó veloz, golpeando una viga del techo, fragmentándola.

Marshall se cubrió por inercia, tratando de protegerse de la viga que pero pudo ver como uno de esos tentáculos se transformaba en pequeños fantasmas que se apresuraban tomar los pedazos de la viga. Los ojos del vampiro se abrieron, eso fantasmas pretendían atacarlo con estacas?

Los fantasmitas se lanzaron sobre él y Marshall Lee tuvo problemas evitando tantas, era como haber metido la cabeza en un hormiguero, había tantos y pequeño, se movían rápido, intentando clavar esos pedazos de madera sin remordimiento alguno.

Mientras el vampiro se debatía contra los mini espectros, un tentáculo se acercó a los labios del príncipe, y aunque este trato de mantener la boca cerrada, aquel serpenteante tentáculo se abrió paso entre sus labios y bajo por su garganta provocándole arcadas

-ah!- el vampiro sintió como le clavaban una de esas estacas en el pecho, desgarrando su piel y acomodándose cerca de sus pulmones. Sus ojos se posaron en el pulpo y su mundo se detuvo por algunos segundos. Aquel monstruo sacaba lentamente el tentáculo de la boca del príncipe, arrastrando consigo el alma del príncipe Gumball parsimoniosamente, como si esta se resistirá a dejar su cuerpo. –no…no…no se atrevan!

El vampiro se aterrorizo, si lograban a arrancarla, el príncipe corría el riesgo de no volver a unirse a su cuerpo nunca más. No podía permitir que eso sucediera…

Pese al ejército de fantasmillas que le rodeaban, el vampiro les gruño mostrando los colmillos y empuño su bajo. No lo pensó, aquello fue más por instinto, se lanzó contra el primer fantasma que tuvo cerca y se abrió paso hacia el pulpo. Los fantasmas se arremolinaron tratando de impedirle el paso pero Marshall Lee les golpeaba sin compasión.

Fue difícil, pero el rey vampiro logro abrirse paso y se posiciono sobre la cabeza de aquel pulpo buscando el punto exacto donde aquel monstruo viscoso era vulnerable. Y no tardó en dar con él, esa uno de sus ojos, pudo verlo fácilmente.

-vuelve al infierno alimaña!- levanto el bajo por sobre sus hombros y lo dejo caer atravesando aquel ojo sin misericordia, rompiendo la córnea y derramando un liquido sanguinolento por todos lados.

La bestia rugió con desesperación mientras sus tentáculos se estremecían frenéticos, y comenzaban a gotear como desintegrándose. Incluso los que tenían atrapados al dulce príncipe se aflojaron provocando el alma del príncipe regresara a su cuerpo y dejando que el cuerpo se resbalara entre el ectoplasma.

Marshall se lanzó, arrastrando con su bajo y cortando cuanto espectro osaba ponérsele delante y logro atrapar al joven antes de que golpeara el piso. Lo sujeto, recargando su cabeza en su hombro y aferrando su mano alrededor de su pecho, el vampiro voló evitando los ataques, serpenteando entre los espectros hasta hallar el saco negro en el que habían estado atrapando a los fantasmas.

Dejo su bajo clavado en una pared y sin soltar al príncipe Gumball comenzó a capturar a los fantasmas con movimientos rápidos. Hasta que tuvo problemas para meter los restos del pulpo. Dejo al príncipe en el suelo y con trabajos logro patear a la bestia adentro.

Con el príncipe a cuestas, el vampiro salió de la profundidad del castillo. Y al llegar al vestíbulo se desplomo, tenía una profunda herida en el hombro. Pero no se había preocupado por ello en un buen rato, le angustiaba más el saber si el príncipe Gumball estaba bien.

-nhh…Gumball, despierta.- le acaricio la mejilla, estaba frio… -Gumball…despierta…por favor…- su mente se fugaba por instantes a causa de su herida, pero se aferraba a la realidad con desesperación.

-príncipe?- la pequeña mentita(3) salió con su lindo traje de maid desde uno de los pasillos, le había llamado la atención el ruido. Y al ver al rey vampiro al lado del inconsciente príncipe se asustó. –PRINCIPE! PRINCIPE! QUE PASO?- se acercó veloz, arrodillándose al lado del chico vampiro, mirándolo con desconfianza temiendo que algo le hubiera hecho.

-qué esperas! Llama a un doctor!- le grito Marshall Lee desesperado, mientras movía el cuerpo del príncipe. La dulce ama de llaves se levantó y salió presurosa a buscar al médico. –vamos, despierta!- el joven vampiro comenzó a presionar el pecho del príncipe, buscando hacerle reaccionar, imitando el latido del corazón. –Gumball…vamos!-

No, eso no parecía funcionar. Marshall comenzaba a desesperar, no lograba hacer que el príncipe despertara, y aunque sentía una respiración lenta, cada vez se tornaba más débil.

-vamos, yo sé que no estás muerto!- el joven no-muerto le tomo del cuello de la ropa y le zarandeo. –vamos!- y sin pensarlo le dio una bofetada.

-ahhhhh….!- el gobernante del dulce reino gimió, jalando aire con desesperación, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y miro el imponente vestíbulo, sin lograr fijar su vista. Hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz y logro enfocar la mirada del preocupado vampiro. –Ma…Marshall?

El vampiro esbozo una sonrisa y toco la piel del príncipe, acariciando la zona donde le había golpeado, como pidiendo perdón.

-estas vivo…ah…lo sabía.- a lo lejos se escuchaba los paso de mentita y quizás el doctor. El rey de los vampiros no le dio importancia, su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y sus ojos se entrecerraron, mientras su cuerpo de ladeaba y se desplomaba sin sentido.

-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(1) lo llamare príncipe Gumball en este fic, y lo de "dulce príncipe" será como…una burla de parte de Marshall Lee. Además creo que solo se llama así en México, seria confuso si la persona que lo lee es de otro lugar.

(2) Marshall Lee está cantando "muñequita Horrenda de Maquiavela

(3) supongo que mentita seria niña en este mundo, así que paso de ser mayordomo a ser el ama de llaves XD

El vampiro está herido, que tan grave será? Lograran salvarlo? Porque esos fantasmas trataron de tomar el alma del príncipe? Y más importante aún…como va a pagar Gumball el favor?

OwO esto es todo por esta ocasión, BD que les pareció? XD jejeje se ha quedado un poco cardiaco el asunto *W* pero si quieren la siguiente parte w dejen un comentario, eso me motiva escribir mucho *W* y por lo consecuente público con más frecuencia XD


	2. Transfusión

Uuf! XD niian al fin pude terminar el capítulo dos, jeje owo tengo otros dos fanfics en proceso y entre los mandados de mi madre y escribir un capitulo para cada fanfic me ando muriendo XD jajaja pero no me importa quiero terminar estas historias owo

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios n.n espero disfruten esta historia un poco bizarra y perversa. OWO en serio muchas gracias QWQ eso me hace escribir mucho mas niiian w

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-comenzamos OWO/)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 2: transfusión. **

-Ma...Marshall?- el príncipe se enderezo torpemente, su alma aun no terminaba de acoplarse nuevamente a su cuerpo. El doctor se acercó presuroso a revisar al príncipe, mas estele empujo. –estoy bien, revísalo! Revisa a Marshall!

El doctor se quedó un poco asombrado por la rudeza del príncipe, pero se acercó y comenzó a revisar el cuarto del vampiro encontrado la causa de su desmayo.

-tiene una herida muy grande.- la doctora observo la estaca firmante clavada en el pecho del vampiro. No le había matado de milagro pero si no la sacaban y le curaban…el vampiro moriría.

-mentita, ve por ayuda!- le pidió el príncipe mientras se acercaba y tomaba la mano del vampiro. –por favor, doctor. No deje que muera.

Las cosas pasaron rápido, unos enfermeros llegaron y subieron a Marshall en una camilla, mientras otro revisaba la salud del príncipe. El vampiro ingreso al quirófano y paso un largo rato para que el doctor saliera…y no parecía tener buenas noticias.

-co-como se encuentra?- pregunto el príncipe que esperaba afuera del quirófano, con las manos temblorosas y un nudo en la garganta.

-es la primera vez que atiendo a un no muerto.- confeso el médico. –logramos sacar la estaca y cerrar la herida, pero tenemos un problema con su corazón…late más lento cada vez, no creo que sobreviva.

-pero…pero no hay nada que podamos hacer?- el príncipe miro suplicante al médico.

-necesita beber sangre para reactivar su sistema.-

-pero él…él no toma sangre, él bebe el color rojo.- protesto el príncipe, pues sabía que en el dulce reino no había nadie que tuviera sangre, incluso el, tenían jarabe de cereza en las venas.

-la herida es grave, necesita la sangre.- le dijo el doctor tratando de calmarle.

-pero…- el príncipe pensó un poco, la única que tenía sangre era Fionna, pero no estaba en el reino ni remotamente cerca. – No puedo dejar que muera…-el príncipe miro al doctor. –podría trasplantarle un poco de nuestra sangre?

-nuestra sangre es azúcar, no creo que le sirva.-

-por favor, inténtelo.- le rogo era su única oportunidad.

El doctor no demoro más, tomo al príncipe y lo llevo dentro del quirófano. El sacarle sangre fue fácil, no necesitaba más que un poco, tan solo una prueba para ver si lograba hacerle reaccionar. Pero al inyectarle la sangre nada paso, las venas del chico no lograron asimilar el fluido y no porque lo rechazaran, sino porque el latir del corazón del vampiro era tan lento ya…que no podía arrastrar con él.

-Marshall…- el príncipe se acercó lentamente a la cama donde reposaba el chico, resaltando entre las blancas sabanas. –Marshall...No me dejes…- le susurró al oído, acercándose y besando su mejilla con dulzura.

Había sido su culpa, le había pedido ayuda, le había hecho bajar al lugar donde aquel enjambre de fantasmas se arremolinaban, le había seguido aunque no había sido de ayuda, muy por el contrario, le había causado muchos problemas al vampiro, había dejado que le capturaran y… le habían lastimado por salvarle.

El dulce príncipe miro la herida abierta aun, ya no manaba tanta sangre pero aun lograba verse como algunas gotitas del vital líquido escapaban entre las costuras.

Siempre se había peleado con él, más que amigos parecían rivales, disputándose la atención de Fionna, peleando en las fiestas reales, pero ahora que lo pensaba, el chico le gustaba, era todo lo que él no podía ser, tan rebelde, tan directo y grosero. Era por eso que tan solo verlo se ponía nervioso y terminaban discutiendo, el optaba por salir de ahí, era por ello que no se sentaba a su lado, temía decir algo tonto, temía…temía no gustarle.

-perdóname…esto…-su voz se cortaba. –esto fue mi culpa Marshall Lee…

Se acercó un poco, acomodando algunos mechones de cabello que cubrían los ojos del vampiro. Se acercó, acariciando la mejilla del vampiro y le beso la frente

-príncipe…- el doctor le llamo desde el umbral de la puerta. Necesitaban hablar, el vampiro no sobreviviría.

-Marshall Lee, me gustas mucho…- le susurro bajito para que nadie le oyera, mientras por su mejilla una lágrima recorría su piel lentamente hasta caer sobre los fríos y tersos labios del vampiro.

El joven monarca se dio la vuelta y fue a donde el galeno, escuchando con atención aquellas palabras rebuscadas y formales con las que le explicaba que todo estaba perdido. Realmente no escuchaba nada, él era lo suficientemente listo como para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Tan absortos estaban en su preocupación, que ni el medico ni Gumball se percataron de que el pecho del joven hematófago comenzó a moverse suavemente, rítmicamente, subiendo y bajando con delicadeza, ni que sus parpados se apretaban como queriendo abrirse.

-ghh…gum…Gumball?- sus ojos se abrieron y buscaron por instinto lo último que había visto antes de quedar inconsciente, aquello que se había aferrado a su mente con todas sus fuerzas. Su cabeza se ladeo con muchos esfuerzos y se encontró con el príncipe y el médico que le miraban con asombro.

-Marshall?- el príncipe corrió hacia la cama, acercándose con el miedo pintado en el rostro, como si la menos perturbación pudiera regresar al pelinegro al reino de los muertos.-estas bien? Cómo te sientes?

-como si me hubieran empalado.- jadeo el chico mientras trataba de enderezarse, más las manos del doctor le detuvieron. El vampiro se recostó de nuevo y acomodándose en la cama murmuro mientras el doctor realizaba un rápido chequeo. –aah tengo hambre…-se retorció un poco, su cuerpo no podía cumplir sus funciones si no le alimentaba.

-docto helado…- el príncipe se puso serio y desvió la mirada. –podría salir un momento?- el medico intento protestar, pero al ver lo serio que se había puesto el príncipe, hizo una reverencia y salió del cuarto.

El joven vampiro miraba en silencio, estaba demasiado débil aun como para preguntar.

El dulce príncipe se acercó a la cama y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso color carmín. Lentamente subió a la cama y se posiciono con las piernas abiertas sobre la cadera del vampiro

-Gumball? Que haces?- la voz de Marshall era apenas un susurro.

-pago mi deuda.- le respondió el príncipe mientras abría su ropa y dejaba que su camisa y su saco se deslizaran por sus hombros hasta caer en la cama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo B9 -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*w* el dulce reino está a punto de quedarse sin príncipe BD kukukuku que será lo que pase ahora que el príncipe pagara su deuda? Que fue de los fantasmillas? XD esta historia aún no termina XD no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo OWO niiian

OWO/) ya que leíste hasta aquí, por favor deja un comentario XD niian me hacen feliz y a Marshall también, owo me motiva a escribir mucho.


	3. Hematófagos

Hola, ufff OWOU después de tanto tiempo, me sorprende seguir viva, XD no sé cómo mis lectoras no me mataron, TWT lamento el retraso, es que tuve ciertos problemillas con mi fic y perdí las hojas. OWO pero al fin les traigo la continuación de esta maravillosa historia.

Sin querer demorarme más, se los dejo. Disfrútenlo! OWO/)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo3: Hematófagos**

-Gumball? Que haces?- la voz de Marshall era apenas un susurro.

-pago mi deuda.- le respondió el príncipe mientras abría su ropa y dejaba que su camisa y su saco se deslizaran por sus hombros hasta caer en la cama.

-Gumball?- el vampiro sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban, aquello estaba poniéndole nervioso y su corazón latía más rápido cada vez. No entendía que es lo que estaba haciendo el príncipe.

-cumpliste tu parte del trato, puedes…devorarme ahora.-El monarca del dulce reino se inclinó un poco, ladeando la cabeza para dejar libre su cuello, tenía miedo de la mordida de Marshall, no quería ser un vampiro pues amaba salir a tomar el té al jardín y sentir el sol sobre su piel en la mañana. Pero no quería que Marshall muriera.

-de…de que me hablas?- el vampiro trago con dificultad, no podía negarlo, quería enterrar sus colmillos en ese cuello tan esbelto, quería sentir su cálida sangre corriendo por sus labios hasta su garganta, dejando esa sensación tan embriagante, tan deliciosa.

-puedes beber mi sangre…toda si así lo quieres.- el príncipe se estremeció y para Marshall fue más que obvio que tenía miedo, pero el hambre…

-Gumball…pero…?- se resistió, aunque podía sentir el calor emanar de aquel cuerpo estaba tan vivo, tan lleno de dulce liquido carmesí, lo quería…lo deseaba…pero no solo como alimento, el príncipe le gustaba para algo más.

-soy tuyo, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo…es justo por la ayuda que me brindaste.- el príncipe le susurro, en su voz se podía notar la convicción, estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse.

-Muy bien, serás mío ahora. Voy a devorarte.- le susurro y con sus garras comenzó a jalar el pantalón del príncipe, bajándolos, Gumball se tensó, asustado y de su garganta broto un gemido al ver que el rey vampiro se levantaba las cobijas y dejaba ver su cuerpo desnudo, completamente libre de cualquier prenda, las enfermeras le habían despojado de sus ropas al entrar al quirófano

-Que es lo que vas a hacer?- los ojos del dulce príncipe estaban fijos en la intimidad de aquel a quien se había ofrecido, pensando que era lo que había pasado, como era que aquel pelinegro aun no devoraba su sangre? ¿Acaso estaba jugando con él, como lo hacían los felinos con sus presas?

-Lo que yo quiera.- le murmuro el vampiro al tiempo que tomaba la mano del príncipe y le ayudaba a acoger sus miembros juntos, uno al lado del otro. -Mueve tu mano así.- Le mostro dirigiendo sus caricias lentamente.

-Mmhh… - el príncipe se estremeció. Aquella sensación era sublime.

-Esto no va a doler (4).- el vampiro canturreo en su oído lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja del príncipe deleitándose con su dulce sabor. Solo escucha mi hermosa voz y en un momento todo pasara.

Aquella melodía hacia que el príncipe Gumball se estremeciera, le gustaba, le adoraba y cantaba solo para él, mientras sus manos se ocupaban de calmar su calentura.

-Quedarás a merced del hechizo que te lanzare…- Su voz cargada de lujuria paladeaba cada estrofa mientras sentía el orgasmo acercarse. –Vas a ver, te vas a sentir mejor.- Su mano junto con la del príncipe se deslizaban en una danza frenética, acompañando sus canticos con un coro de gemidos lascivos. -Esta vez no será como un cuento de hadas más, eres parte de nuestro gran festín.

El príncipe sentía todo su cuerpo ausente, su mente nublada por las sensaciones y la voz de Marshall lee.

-Ahhh… No puedo más...- Le jadeo el dulce monarca.

-Y esa vez, tú serás el ingrediente principal…- Y sin poder contenerse más, el rey de los vampiros clavo sus colmillos en el cuello de Gumball, arrancando un gemido que se oyó incluso fuera de aquel cuarto.

-Ahhh! – Y aquello no había sido precisamente un grito de terror. La sensación de esos colmillos rasgando su piel, le había dolido, pero enseguida había sentido esos labios acariciando su cuello, esa lengua limpiando los rastros de su dulce sangre y… -Ahhh… Marshall lee…- Provocándole un orgasmo impresionante.

Esos dos cuerpos se estremecían, uno al compás del otro, tensándose tortuosamente al alcanzar ese macabro clímax. Y sin poder contener esa presión tan profunda derramaron su leche uno sobre el vientre del otro.

Por la comisura de los labios del vampiro se escapaban algunas gotitas de dulce sangre, corriendo por el pecho del príncipe; el joven hematófago trataba de seguir alimentándose, más los gemidos escapaban furtivamente de sus labios.

-Ah... Marshall…- El príncipe se comenzaba a marear, entre el placer que le invadía… y la falta del vital líquido, su mente cedía al cansancio.

El joven vampiro lo sentía temblar en sus brazos, debía detenerse, debía parar; mas sus instintos le dictaban que debía alimentarse, saciar el hambre hasta sanar sus heridas, pero no! No podía. Si continuaba así, podría matar al príncipe Gumball.

Las manos del vampiro se posaron en los hombros del dulce monarca y se aferraron con fuerza, enterrando sus dedos en aquella piel.

-Marshall... Ahh… eso duele.- el príncipe jadeo con dificultad, pero el joven pelinegro no le respondió, seguía bebiendo con avidez, deleitándose con aquel fluido. -Marshall…?- Comenzaba a sentirse asustado.

De pronto el chico se detuvo y alejo sus labios del cuello del príncipe con lentitud, jadeando como si aquello hubiera requerido un gran esfuerzo.

-Marshall?- El príncipe le miro, preocupado por la actitud de su compañero, y de improviso aquel joven no muerto le empujo, apartándolo de su lado, casi tirándole de la cama. -Marshall?, que ocurre?- El príncipe intento regresar al lado del vampiro.

-No… no te me acerques.- le murmuro el chico, el joven vampiro temblaba sutilmente. -Gumball… lejos.-

-Pero…- El chico de cabellos rosados intento acercarse. –estas bien?

Pero el vampiro le empujo de nuevo, derribándolo contra los barrotes que formaban los pies de la cama de hospital

-no te acerques!...no quiero lastimarte…- le siseo aquel ser mostrando sus colmillos. Marshall se sujetó la cabeza y comenzó a contorsionarse agónicamente, arrancándose los vendajes de su pecho.

Gumball se acercó un poco y sus ojos se posaron en la herida, aquella gran abertura en el pecho del no muerto.

-oh por dios…- Aquella herida se comenzaba a cerrar de forma presurosa, como si el tiempo corriera sin parar, Marshall se estaba curando.

-Ah…- El vampiro de desplomo sobre las almohadas, jadeando, tan cansado y aturdido.

-Marshall Lee?- el príncipe se acercó cauteloso, sin saber que acaba de pasar. –estas bien?

-no te acerques…aun no.- le suplico el joven cubriéndose los ojos. –no te preocupes…estoy bien…demasiado bien.- sonrió de forma perturbadora.- solo dame un momento.

El dulce monarca se sentó en la cama, mirando al chico no muerto, mientras este trataba de calmarse, respirando con dificultad.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que el vampiro se fue calmando poco a poco. Mientras el dulce príncipe aprovechaba para tocar suavemente las dos incisiones que adornaban su cuello, sintiendo como si la vida le fuera arrebatada de a poco, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, finas gotitas de sal que intentaban escapar.

-no vas a…convertirte.- le aclaro el pelinegro enderezándose lentamente, tocando su pecho con lentitud, sintiéndose casi curado.

-perdón?- el príncipe no alcanzo a entender, se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

-no vas a convertirte en vampiro.- le repitió el joven, haciéndole una señal para que se acercara. –No te preocupes por eso.- sus manos acariciaron suavemente el cabello de Gumball. –necesitas otros pasos más antes de ser trasformado.

-pero…- los ojos del joven se abrieron desmesuradamente. –lo…lo dices en serio?- su rostro se ilumino de inmediato y a punto estuvo de brincar sobre el pelinegro para besarlo y agradecerle, se sentía tan dichoso por poder seguir viviendo bajo el sol; mas se contuvo.

-ya puedes acercarte.- le sonrió Marshall, sintiéndose como un gusano por haber abusado así del príncipe, ese miedo…podía verlo en los ojos de aquel dulce monarca. –no voy a lastimarte.

-Marshall… que fue lo que paso?- lento como un pequeño cachorro, el príncipe del dulce reino se acercó y tomo la mano del vampiro buscando reconfortarle.

-fue un frenesí.- le murmuro apretando sutilmente la mano de Gumball. –estaba herido y hambriento. Necesitaba regenerarme con urgencia y…- le toco suavemente las heridas de su cuello.- para eso necesitaba algún fluido vivo.

-sangre?- le pregunto el monarca del dulce reino.

-sí, cualquier fluido cálido y recién sacado de una vena…en tu caso, jarabe de cereza.- le dijo recostándose de nuevo. –lamento lo que hice, no debí morderte.

-No te preocupes.- el dulce pelirrosa le sonrió. –era lo que habíamos acordado.

El vampiro iba a preguntar, ya que no recordaba haber hecho tal trato, pero entonces reparo en un detalle.

-el saco, donde esta?- pregunto preocupado, bastante angustiado.

-supongo que en el calabozo.-le dijo Gumball tratando de recordar.- por qué?

-esos fantasmas…eran extraños.- le murmuro el joven Marshall, recordando la forma en que habían atacado. –No pertenecían a la Nocheosfera.- Él los conocía a todos, al menos de vista.

-y que buscaban aquí?- el príncipe se acercó y se recostó a su lado, acomodando la cobija sobre las piernas del vampiro y se recargo en su hombro. –por qué no se iban?

-no lo sé…- el vampiro se acomodó en las almohadas. –no lose…- aunque podía sospecharlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abajo, él lo profundo de los calabozos, aquel saco permanecía abandonado, se movía suavemente, impulsado por los fantasmas que estaban atrapados dentro. Llevaban rato tratando de escapar y un poco de ectoplasma lograba escapar por la boca del saco.

Un pequeño hilo de líquido verde y fosforescente logro escapar y después de estar manando por algunos instantes, un pequeño fantasmita logro escapar. Estaba cansado, mallugado y apenas podía flotar, pero se esforzó por salir del castillo.

Fue un viaje largo y arduo para salir del dulce reino y regresar a su hogar, un reino de fantasmas...o mejor dicho de poltergeis. Donde las puertas del palacio se abrieron para él y un gran y apuesto príncipe fantasma le recibió.

-así que…regresas con las manos vacías?- el príncipe aparto la vista de su enorme libro de conjuros. –dime… como osas regresar sin el alma de mi prometido?

-un…un vampiro…- balbuceo aterrado aquel ser. –al príncipe lo cuida un vampiro.

-mmh un vampiro?- el príncipe se levantó y avanzo lento hacia una pileta de agua, paso sus manos suavemente y pudo ver la enternecedora escena. –así que tengo un rival... uno digno por lo que parece.

El fantasmita lo miro, estaba aterrado.

-alista a un nuevo escuadrón, voy a ir por el príncipe Gumball en persona.- sonrió malicioso. –esa alma va a ser mía por la eternidad, y ningún vampiro podrá evitarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo muajajajajaja BD-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(4) lo que Marshall está cantando es Dream Meltic, de Vocaloid XD

BD kukukuku quien será este hermoso príncipe? Porque quiere a Gumball? Lograran nuestros dos amores estar juntos y felices? Ooh dios, quien sabe quién sabe muajajajaja

Dejen review si les gusta esta historia n.n


End file.
